Nears a fan girl!
by tearysilver
Summary: When Near goes to visit his cousin for the weekend, he remembers alot about her. like her anime makeovers and obssessiveness for his job, and a certain red haired gamer. rated T for language and sexual content
1. Kyuhyun:D

Ch. 1!:D

As i waited for aunt eleanor to arrive, i spent my time playing on a video game matt sent me with. it was with my barely bought D.S.L. and it was called, "Little Big Planet." getting past the huge rolling wheel in water was hard enough, so i simply turned off the game in frustration and admitted defeat. i didnt understand how matt could play this for hours and hours without just giving up and i dont know, look at nature for awhile!

i laughed at my irony, knowing matt hated nature as much as mello hated being without chocolate for about one minute or less. my eyes grew tired and i missed my toys that mello hid from me a week prior of this occasion, just to make sure my stay was unenjoyable. my face held its stony emotionless expression and i heard a high pitched squeal from behind me. a loud crash of footsteps heading for me made me turn slightly to see my cousin Kyuhyun (named after kyuhyun from super junior) run to me, in her normal anime like clash. wearing green knee stalkings with red hearts at the knees, a bright pink tutu, a bright green shirt that read:hai moshi moshi im asian! with dancing kitties.

her feet held tall bright pink shoes and her hair and makeup were exactly like her attire. colorful. i slowly began to rise, but she crushed me in a bear hug, lifting me up with suprise strength. with her naturally baby voice, she squealed,"Near! Watashi wa anata ga totemo nogashita!" ("i missed you so much!" shes from japan so shes used to speaking that instead of english:P) i patted her thin back and said, "Ive missed you too,Kyuhyun." in my monotoned voice.

Her artificial hot pink eyes crinkling in delight. she grabbed my hand and bags and ran me to the car that awaited us. my aunt amber at the wheel, her hair in a dark bun, her dress like a school teachers. people say shes mean, i thought. not mean, just strict. i gave a small smile to my aunt and she returned it, heartiness in her blue eyes. i crawled into the backseat and kyuhyun sat next to me. her smile still plastered on her face.

my happiness etched in worry. she was known for makeovers the first night. she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled even wider. "Anata wa totemo pinku ga niau yo!" (youll look so good in pink!) i gulped smally and placed a warm hand flat against the cool window and looked back at the bus that was taking the bus back to england. this was going to be a long weekend.


	2. cooking? cooking!:D

**Chapter 2!:D im likin this story so far xD hahaha keep reading !:D Hai arigatō!**

**

* * *

**

Matt stepped up to the game store, eagerly awaiting its doors to open so the gamer may get the new PSP that he has been patiently waiting for.(if patient counts as getting into anxious fights with mello about the agonozing wait for the new device.) he glanced down at his cell. _just three more minutes...TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! TECHNOLOGIC! _his cell ringtone blaired loudly in his hand. with angry motions, he answered the phone and shoved the reciever onto his ear.

"Whats up Near?" he asked, gazing longingly at the doors. he wondered why Near would call him, seeing he would probably call watari, or linda. the meer thought of linda made him remember who broke his beloved PSP in the first place, spilling her juice all over the black sleek metal, short circuting the whole wiring. he would have killed linda if the commercial for the new one wouldnt have shown ten seconds after the incident. he breathed and listened to near once more.

"My hair is pink!" the boy shouted into the phone. matt pulled the cell away from his ear, the sudden sound of nears voice anything than a monotoned whisper sending his into shock.

"What?" matt laughed, holding his stomache with one striped arm. his leg chain swing back and forth, slapping jean covered skin. it was obviously a prank, nears snow white hair more precious to him than any puzzle.

"My hair is fucking pink!Seikō ga, nani o rikai shite inai!"(what the fuck did you not understand?) matt stared at the phone in confusion. hed never heard near use japanese before, but now it sounded as if hed used it all day every day. and he was cussing! this girl must have changed him.

"Near, calm down! who did it?" matt held in his supressed laughter as the boy grumbled, "Kyuhyun." he let his k-pop loving cousin get the best of him? how is he first on the wammy list? matt thought to himself between fits of stifled laughter. the doors to the store opened, but matt was much more interested in this.

"Near-kun! we need to re-dye!" a high voice in the backround shouted. he laughed aloud now, realizing she meant dye his hair brighter pink. near seemed to sniffle. and matt felt slightly bad for the boy. he walked in the store, grabbed the new red PSP and paid for it at the counter, sending the young and rather hot looking cashier girl sexual references with his green eyes, which she retaliated with a scoff and an eye roll. so much for tryin!

"Matt-kun, please! will you come to japan, please?" the sudden question had caught matt off guard as he sat on the park bench, clutching the plastic bad on his hand which held his new game device. the scenery of nature around him making him want to hurl.

"I dont know near..." matt said, throwing away the plastic and sliding the device into his pants pocket.

"no trees!" near whined. he had a point. there were close to no trees there, the population too busy for anything green to survive.

"Fine."


	3. lalalala eyes D:

**Chapter 3!:D matt goes to japan! (^_^)\/m****

* * *

**

"This is so stupid." matt grumbled to himself as mello helped him back his bags. he never went anywhere without atleast two game devices on him at all times. now he wasnt even allowed to take his new PSP!

"If you hid toys from near, you dont get to take your games." roger said leaning against the door frame. his eyes held a happiness that two of the wammy children were going to be gone for a weekend. even if its only three days.

"That fucking sheep is too damn sensitive." mello said with a full mouth of hersheys chocolate. his leather pants making a slight squeak as he walked over to matts bed to sneak his red PSP in there. he looked over to roger who didnt seem to notice. he smirked at his best friend and walked back over to his position at the window and nawing on the brown sweet. nears puzzle was tucked behind matts pillow and having the heart he does, placed that and a few more of his other toys onto his carry on bag.

_gotta feel for him._ matt thought while zipping up both bags. _i mean his hair IS pink. _dropping both bags hard on the wooden floor, causing roger to flinch from his already pounding headache, matt and mello headed out of his room and to the car that awaited to take matt to the airport. wammy kids, including linda were there to wish him a happy trip to japan and to be safe. linda wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Please help my near," she whispered to him. "I know kyuhyun, and most likely, that boy is the poster child for rainbows by now. bring him back like he usually is. blank." they both smiled and with one final squeeze, she released him. while heading out the door, matt looked back and thought about what she said. _Poster child for rainbows... _matt could only pray his hair wasnt next on the pink list.

* * *

"Near! breakfast ready!" kyuhyun called from the hallway, waking up a much tired near from a very good sleep. he glanced at her SuperJunior digital clock and seen it was eight oclock. she had only ended her makeover to him two hours ago, letting the boy get some sleep. how was she up, so happy? near trudged down the hallway and into the kitchen. kyuhyun was dressed in a tutu dress that was of course, bright yellow and pink. her shoes held platform pink heels, her legs green knee high socks. her black, yellow, blue and pink hair in two cutesie ponytails. her almond eyes now bright green crinkled with happiness to see her made over little cousin.

aunt eleanor turned to greet him a good morning, but seeing the boys all bright pink hair ade her almsot drop the pancake she was gunna flip.

"Near! what happened to his hair?" she yelled, turning to her daughter. kyuhyuns simle fell and she whimpered slightly in both small fear, and protest.

"I gave him make-ova! near look good yes?" she turned to near now, and near thought about how bad her english was. it slightly bothered him, but her high bubbly voice made it adorable. he also knew his cousin was sensitive, and although near wanted his snow white hair back, he thought pink was a nautural looking color for him so he simply shook his head and gave a very small smile, his almond eyes crinkling too. slightly.

"Near look good, yes." he said, copying his cousins way of speaking. her frown turned to a pearly white shine and she hurridly ate her pancakes, as he took his time. aunt was dressed for work and after washing the pan, the took off her apron and looked at them.

"Well, im going to work. kyuhyun, show him around but dont mess with dyes! and near," he nealed next to him at the table. placing a warm hand on his shoulder and a quick kiss on the cheek, she stated, "Welcome to tokyo." with that, she walked out of the door and into her car, driving slowly down the busy street. near sighed after only finishing a part of his two pancakes and gave the rest to his cousin.

"Near, you have clothes, like kyuhyun?" he pointed to her wardrobe and i quickly shook my head no. she smiled and led me back to her all rainbow room, walls covered in super junior posters and cd's. she switched in her ipod home and pressed play. a song which held a girls voice, like kyuhyuns said something in korean. and the music began to play.

"What song is this?" i asked sliding a finger on the ipod home. it was cold. "Cooking? cooking!" she replied, grabbing a pair of red plaid skinney jeans, buckle knee high platfrom boots, a white shirt that says:"cooking? coooking! (^_^) \/m" in bright red letters on it. she quickly undressed him and placed the clothing on without a moments hesitation. she then ran into her bathroom and a loud BRINGGG! came from it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, daring to look in the mirror but deciding against it. "Straightener!" she giggled and grabbed his thin hand leading him into the rainbow room. her straightener was zebra print and steaming. after a long treatment of hot air and slight burns, she gave a victory laugh and placed a strange hiar wax into his hot head. each strand coming down past his nose, in natural looking soft pink spikes.

"Okay, mirror!" she said and pushed him to look at himself. he held his eyes closed. _why does she insist on doing this to me?_ he thought. near knew she was an only child and had no one to express her creativity thrugh. he sighed, knowing this was just pent up energy she held inside, waiting to burts through on her visiting cousin, finally giving her the chance to let her art flow through clothings, dyes and music. his eyes slowly opened and the sight infront of him nearly sent him into feinting.

* * *

Matt unboarded the plane, his back in pain, and his head horribly throbbing from the little kid who sat two seats away and cried the whole time about the plane crashing. he wanted to shake the little kid about how he was right, just to scare him even more, but that meant more crying, and angry father, and the hot girl next to him not giving matt the time of day. that and he wasnt a scene maker. he wasnt mello.

He pulled his phone out to give him the directions to nears aunts house. he was only four streets away, making matt sigh in relief, he didnt have to walk really far. he passed a collegde looking building where he seen two men walking, one with chestnut hair and an angry look on his face, the other with crazy black hair and a strange pink mask covering his own face. the chestnut boy seemed to force each word through clenched teeth as they passed by matt, the masked one saying something like

"This masks protects my identity." matt shrugged and seen the masked creature held a yellow lollipop in his hand as matt rolled past. after that crazy scenario, matt finally made it to the house, setting his bags down and ringing the door bell. heavy footsteps and then a beautiful young girl answered, her wardrobe nothing but green and pink. this must be kyuhyun.

"Hello," matt said, removing the goggles from his eyes, letting the sun hit each green eye, making the girl smile from something like, lust? he wasnt sure.

"Im matt, near told me to come." she smiled and called,"NEAR!" her high voice screamed. more footsteps and then a boy wearing a k-pop boy band outfit slowly came to view. his pink hair straightened flat with spikes at each end. matt caught his breath and fell to the ground in horrible fits of long needed laughter. tears brimmed his eyes as his stomache began to tighten and hurt, but he couldnt stop. soon catching his breath and swallowing more laughs and tears, he stood up and walked inside, his arms weak from laughing. as he set his bags down he was embraced by a forceful hug.

"Near, calm down!" he said, but soon realized it wasnt his pink haired friend, but his cousin! she was about only a few inches shorter, her hiar smelling like fruits as the scent tickled his nose, he thought about how she was really pretty. then he thought, shes like fourteen! im seventeen! slowly stiffening, she realized what she was doing and pulled away, blushing a light pink. she picked up his bags and took them down the hall.

"So whats up near?" matt asked, flopping down on the rown couch with near next to him. he couldnt see his eyes, but knew near was on the edge of some kind of tears.

"Shes made me pink, shes made me dress like this, and now before you arrived, she said shes taking me into tokyo so i can see her hangout spots!" nears voice was a harsh whisper, holding anger and fear. nears voice never has an emotion, besides bordem, of course. i frowned in sympathy and remembered his toys.

"Hey, i know exactly whatll cheer you up!" matt ran down the hall and seen his bags in the first room to his left. it was grey and bland, nothing like the room across which was rainbow with pictures of a k-pop boy band. matt shook his head in the 'whats wrong with teenage girls' gesture, and unzipped the bag with all nears toys. he pulled out the puzzle near had yet to complete and ran back into the living room.

"Puzzle!" matt said smiling. nears eyes seemed to pop out of his skull as he pushed his straight hair to the side of his face and run towards his long lost toy friend. he hugged the puzzle box lovingly and sat on the ground, placing each piece in the correct place with ease. a small smile of relief washed over him to see near actually having fun with his puzzle. when the puzzle was perfect, he looked up at matt and said,

"Thanks." a smile on his lips. the first big smile hes had, ever.


	4. Inside tokyo:D

**Please forgive! i had to clear my mind for abit but im back!:D so please enjoy!:D**

* * *

Tokyo Japan was alot busier than it was given credit for. crowds of people walking, driving or taking the buses, below and up top. Matt was suprised he hadnt lost the squealy girl and his friend in the crowd. luckily, their bright hair had kept him straight, although there was over a thousand girls and boys who looked exactly like them, near and kyuhyun were the only ones jumping and nearly crawling. i laughed abit and turned my attention on the new red device in my hand, but looked ahead again to make sure i didnt get too absorbed and loose my new friends.

I mean, when i play a video game, my mind just shoots up and i forget where i am completely. mello hated that, one reason for our many many fights and break-ups. our relationship was a difficult one. my eyes went wide as i remembered mello telling me to call him as soon as i got here. i was in so much trouble. _Damn!_

I pulled out my cell and punched his number in, glancing up to see where near was occasionally. i placed the reciever to my ear as i bumped into a very angry business man. i apologized as he grumbled something that sounded like, _"damn kids dont watch where theyre going..."_ and stomp away. i flipped him off mentally as i heard mellos voice answer.

"What the hell matt? you landed two hours ago, but you didnt even call me!" he growled. i winced,but mellos voice wasnt angry, it was sad. _worried,_ gave a smirk. mello never worried about anything but himself and his chocolate. which i heard mello chewing on right now. i ran up to my pink haired friend and grabbed his hand, his grey eyes gazing up at me blankly.

"I know mels, im really really sorry. but ill give you some good news!" i said looking down at nears new attire. a huge smile leaped on my lips.

"what the hell could make me happy that you didnt call me when i told you to huh? i mean what the fu-" i quickly snapped a picture of near, the boys eyes widening with suprise from the flash. i hit the send button and placed the reciever back on my ear.

"-cock sucking son of a bitch!" mellos voice was annoyed and i heard the sudden bloop! on his end, saying he recieved my picture message. i heard a click and huge fits of horrible laughter. his giggles like an angel singing to my ears. i smiled, knowing this would blow over and i could safely expect a welcome home kiss when the weekend was through.

"Is that...is that...ahahahahahahahahahah...is that fucking near?" he choked out. i nodded but forgot we were on cell phone and laughed. "yeah, thats him."

"Oh god, im liking kyuhyun already!" he said his laughter coming to a slow stop. i looked at kyuhyun who was now next to me, smiling pearly white teeth to my eyes.

maybe, this weekend would be fun after all.

"Hey matt! a japanese video game store." near said to me, and hearing that i told mello id call him soon. running to the game store, i thought with a smile,

_this. will. be. epic. time to pwn some noobz!_


	5. Matt vsMatt?

**Close to being done!:D hey i was wondering, anyone got any story ideas they want me to do?(: just tell me and ill see what i can do!:D**

**Read and review!3**

**

* * *

**

_So this is what japans game stores look like, neh? This could be my second home! _I tried playing cool as i seen every game device , PS2's, PS3's, Wii's,Gamecube,Nintendo, the works! i passed by kids playing DanceDanceRevolution, most on expert. airhockey was suprisingly there, too. i scoffed, but after looking at how fast the puck was going, and the insane crowd of people watching in utter awe, i decided that they were gamers, too. not electronic gamers, but gamers none the less.

My heart skipped a beat as I walked up to the Dance Dance Revolution Game of my dreams. every level was extremely fast. _just how i like it. _i thought as i stepped up to the machine. i looked to the one next to me to see a black haired kid totally pwning at the game. his legs like lightning. i stepped up to him, and got a good look at his face. suddenly, my heart stopped completely, my legs gave in, and im automatically being supported by near and kyuhyun.

* * *

Matts eyes widened and suddenly, kyuhyun and i are supporting him with extreme struggle. his goggled eyes still starring in horror at the game infront of him. kyuhyun was on the verge of freaking out.

"Matt! matt, whats wrong?" i said calmly. his hand raised and pointed to a raven haired boy whose legs seemed to destroy the dance game he was playing. each step he made, had the machine screaming, "Excellent!" my top lip curled in confusion, until he whispered,"Look at his face." i slowly stepped away from matt and towards the boy that frightened him so. his hair black, skin pale covered in very small freckles. his eyes green, his body wearing a black and white striped shirt, faded jeans and knee high black combat boots. my mouth dropped.

"He looks just like-just like matt!" kyuhyun said, pointing at him. when the dance game ended, the matt look-a-like seen kyuhyuns pointed finger and smiled, walking over to her. he wore a grey vest and automatically pulled out a blue PSP from his back pocket. he reached us and smiled again warmly.

"Hey, you guys must be new! im Matthew, but everyone calls me Matt." he stuck out one thin pale hand and i took it, shaking slowly and gently. he was naturally good looking, just like mail, but something about him was...inviting. warm. his face held a glow that our matt could achieve but simply didnt want to. i found myself smiling.

"Im Near, thats Kyuhyun," i pointed to my bubbly cousin, whos hand was kissed by the new matt.

"And this, is Matt." i pointed to matt, who was now standing and playing cool as if hed never fallen on the floor. his lips dangled an unlit ciggarette, and from the sign of no lighter, he didnt plan on smoking it, just showing it off. he jabbed at the buttons on his PSP and when the games noises finally stopped, he placed it back in his pocket and shook other matts hand.

"'Sup man?" our matt(im just gunna call him mail for now xD) shook matts hand, his black gloves squeaking against matts skin. matt smiled, cocking his head to the side and squinting.

"You look alot like me." he said. mails face seemed to grow red for some reason and he said around the cigg, "_you_ look alot like _me._" i gave a small laugh at his not wanting this new kid to think he had guts machismo game. kyuhyun smiled at the two of them, and twirled some rainbow hair on one finger, thinking of something very very strongly. i didnt want to go through her head, for i remembered her horrible crush on my gamer friend. whatever was swimming up there could think happily without my normal nuiscence of wanting to know what was going on.

"Just epicly pwning noobs at the revolution. you play?" mail nodded, a smile forming around that cancer stick. "Im best player, at home." matts head cocked again.

"Home? you new to tokyo?" me and him nodded besides kyuhyun whos home was only about 5 blocks away. matt hopped on the dance metal once again and said,

"Can you be best, here?" quickly analyzing that he meant HE was best at the arcade, challenging Mail. mail smiled as he handed me his PSP, cell and ciggarette. he removed his vest and handed it to kyuhyun. i slipped the PSP and cell into my pockets and slipped the cigg betwen my lips. matt removed his cell, vest and PSP and layed them on the counter next to the machine. he pushed a few buttons before stepping back and saying, "You choose the song." mail stepped forward before a creepy smile formed and he jabbed the screen. i watched as the title of the song flashed in my eyes. "My darkest hour" by Scary kids Scaring kids. the song started with a heavy drum solo, then quickly added the vocals and guitar. the arrows seemed to wizz past on the screen but matt and mail were in perfect harmony with each other. there were some parts where only one of them danced while the other joined in with an "epic" jump or spin.

i felt a rough hum from my pocket and pulled out his cell phone. seeing it was mello, i pressed accept and pressed it to my ear.(i dont feel like typing the whole thing like before so, here!)

mello: near? why the fuck do you have matts cell?

me: hes playing a game with matt

mello: very fucking funny, cotton candy sheep.

me: im serious

mello: if youre serious, send me a mother fucking picture then.

me:...( quickly snapping picture of matt and matt and sending to mellos cell)

mello: see? told you you were lying fucking ass! you didnt think id fi-

(waits momentarily as mello studies picture)

me: believe me now?

mello:...da fuck? what the hell? who is that?

me: matt

mello: thats not fucking matt! tell me the truth!

me: his name is matt too, mello-chan.

mello: tell matt to call me when you guys get back.

me: yes, mello. i will.

me and mello: click.

i looked back over to the game, sliding the cell back in my pocket. after a few more lightning steps, they both stopped and caught their breaths. they stepped off the platform. they slapped eachothers back as me and kyuhyun axiously awaited to see who won.

"Tie." they both siad, smiling and laughing. mattplaced his items back on, as did mail. "call mello back." i said to him. he nodded and turned back to matt.

"Well have to do this again," mail said, putting the ciggarette back in his mouth and grabbed the red flames lighter from his vest pocket.

"Youre pretty good for an english, mate." he said, trying to copy an english accent."Thanks." mail said as we headed out the door. "see you around, copycat." mail said, and we left."crazy! you have twin,yes!" kyuhyun said, her voice just a little too high at the moment. he lit the end of the ciggarette, the tip burning red, puffs of thick grey smoke rising into the air. slight grey and bright red ashed fell gently to the pavement as he replied, "yeah. crazy."

* * *

**yay! this not horrible! read and review yes? she need it! her stories no good, no?**

**kyuhyun get out of here! well there yhu go! almost done(:**

**please read and review!(:**

**yes please help bad story get less bad!:D**

**kyuhyun!**


	6. My darkest Hour:D

**Close to being done!:D lalalalala... oh! didnt see you there!:d well enjoy this little chapter of mine,**

**and well be all good!:D**

**continue to read the following story below!**

**

* * *

**

As we headed deep into tokyo, i thought about matt. other matt, of course. he looked, dressed, and acted alot like me. the only difference really was his hair. i thought about how his freckles were orange, so hes a natural red head. just like me. he loves video games, stripes, boots and games. but then i thought back harder on the boy. when i had stuck the unlit ciggarette in my mouth when first meeting him. was that a glimmer of, anger in his eyes?

I thought harder about how when he seen my death stick, his eyes held a moment of pure raw hate. i was a smoker, like a REAL smoker. if i aint got a smoke and game device in my mouth or in my hands, ill go insane. so if we did see him again, nothing would keep me from filling my lungs with sweet grey. i guess i thought about that too long and wandered into the street. the sudden screech of cars made my head snap up quickly and my eyes came into contact with a large desile truck, his horn blairing for me to move quickly.

"MATT!" kyuhyun said, pulling me back onto the sidewalk. i caught my foot against a pole, and landed awkwardly on my right wrist. the sudden pain shooting up through my bones sent a loud hiss and screech out of my mouth. looking down, i seen it was bent strangely. two possibilities. broken, or spranged. and well, this looked broken. i slowly got up as people around me were asking about my well being, a few of them scolding me for not watching were i was going. kyuhyun and near helped me to the closest doctor.

"Just a few more blocks!" kyuhyun said, colorful hair bobbing besides her. she took her ponytails down, her hair flowing down all the way to her lower back. i looked in awe, thinking that once, her hair only went to her shoulders. i placed a ciggarette in my mouth and lit it, hoping the dizzyness of the first two puffs would momentarily take my mind off the horrible throbbing in my now swollen and bruised wrist. the hospital was huge, people running all over the place. but with all the commotion, there were ALOT of free doctors. as soon as my name was called, a woman doctor approached and said, "Hi, mail? im doctor takada." she was pretty, long curly black hair, large almond blue eyes, with a small but curvy frame under a white doctors coat. she wasnt the kind id hit on, just be friends with, and she had a warmth of her which made me smile.

"Everyone calls me matt." i puffed, letting smoke ooze out around the ciggarette. she smiled and lightly grabbed my left elbow, arching the hurt hand, sending painful tremurs through my left side. "Does that hurt?" she asked and i nodded, wincing and sucking in air between my teeth. it hurt like a bitch, but i held it in. i wish i could hide emotions like the little sheep(as mello calls him) next to me, like he was doing now. he watched with a blank face as ms. takada placed a brace and wrap on my hand, saying it was indeed broken. "Should heal in a good eight weeks," she said, cutting the end of the band and gluing it down against the brace."you can come back then." she smiled,but my jaw went slack and i stared at her like an idiot. eight weeks? i was gunna be here for two days!

"Ms. Takada, my friend and i will only be visiting for two more days." near said, twirling pink hair. my mouth closed and i nodded in agreement. kyuhyun handed me my PSP and as i was gunna play, an invisible tear strolled down my eye at the realization to i couldnt play video games, my wrist being broken. i handed it back, and she placed it back into her pocket. i sighed and hopped off the plastic hospital bed i was sitting on. i puffed again and said id see them in the hall. looking around, i seen many patients sickly looking and pale. one old woman held hands with what looked to be her husband. her hospital gown wrinkled, and she carried an IV beside her. the clear bag was filled with a yellowish something, labeled NUTRIENTS. low on nutrients, i shrugged slightly and puffed again. the old man walking with the old lady looked at me and walked over.

"Sunny, you mind putting that out? my wifes in here because of those." his eyes didnt hold anger, but hope and sadness. a few tears brimmed my eyes, and i thanked god my goggles were up."Of course, sir." i said, putting it out in the hallway ashtray next to me. he nodded, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. his wife called him over, and he walked back, looking at me with a strange sense of happiness. my heart smiled, knowing i did something. something cool, for someone else. but soon it faded as my cell phone rang and i looked at the picture on my touch screen. mello.

"Hey mels!" i said, trying to hide the small tremurs of pain in my voice. my brace was black and white from the gauze, and i knew i would plaster it with stickers of game logos. i looked forward, trying to find the old couple, but they were nowhere in sight in the over crowded hospital. i sighed again and kept listening.

"Matt! why is it every time i need to talk to you, you have to go, or near has your fucking phone?" his voice was slightly annoyed, but mostly bored. i heard a crack, and knew it was the sound of him breaking off chocolate. i shook my head, and said "sorry, i know. but im kinda at the hospital right now." he scoffed. "what? near have a heart attack from all the colors on his sheep body? or kyuhyun have a fangirl heart attack?" i smiled sheepishly and looked at the brace again.

"Not exactly..." i heard silence at the other end. my throat gulped and i heard it. the silent, but overwhelmingly loud start of a fit that would never end.

"WHY. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU. THERE. THEN?" my mind raced for a quick excuse, like it always does, but i stopped, knowing id be this way for eight weeks, and trust me, it would be hard hiding my not playing video games, and not doing mine and mello's "Special Time." with him. i sighed ( for the millionth time today!) and gave in.

"I broke my wrist." i sucked in a breath, waiting for the fuse to hit, and the bomb to explode my eardrums, but it never came. the other end of the cell was silent. my heart pounded as i waited for him to blow up, but he stayed quiet, his breathing steady.

"Mels?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Are _you?"_ i heard a small squeak, saying he was crying. id know that squeak from a million miles away. i could just see those blue eyes flowing crystals down perfect skin. yellow hair, like gold dangling over those eyes. my heart cracked, my carelessness the cause for his worry and pain.

"Yeah, doc says ill be good in eight weeks. just gotta wait it out." i placed a small smile in my voice, trying to show him i _was _fine. to convince him it was barely a scratch.

"Okay. just, matt?" i sighed, knowing my call would be done soon, and i could be happy knowing that he knows im fine.

"Please, please be careful." i smiled and whispered, "Ill be fine." i could feel the warmth from him on my ear and suddenly a loud crash from his side, then the phone falling to the ground. my eyes went wide.

"Mello? mello?" my heart panicked, going into a over drive, like when im about to die on a final level in EvilDead. suddenly the phone was picked up and in a panicked voice, linda screamed,"Matt! Matt! my near is a rainbow! you said youd make sure he wasnt! for gods sakes his hair is pink!" her voice was teary and i felt ashamed, knowing mello showed her the picture just to spite her. and in this case, me.

"She already got to him before i got there. im sorry, lindy!" i said, and stifled a laugh when mello screamed to her, "Hey! give me the fucking phone whore!" i heard a brief struggle and a mumbled, "Matt change him back!" before mell got the phone, said bye and his love, and hung up the phone. i shook my red hair with my hand, rubbing the back of my neck as near and kyuhyun walked out of the room.

"So what did the doc say?" i asked, sliding my cell in my front pocket. kyuhyun, who wasnt paying attention, skipped to the vending machine for something called a 'MelloYello'. i laughed ryely from that sudden irony( hahahahaha i HAD to add that soda in there! xD) near however, stared at me and said, "she says any doctor can take the braceoff, you dont have to come back to tokyo for it. she also explained how the pain will numb, but itll hurt, and how when showering, to place a plastic substance over it so water doesnt ruin the brace." i listened carefully, nodding slowly and after kyuhyun sipping her pale yellow(mello yelloxD) soda, we checked out, and headed out the door.

"Oh. hey near?" i said, smirking. big grey eyes focused on me. "yes, matt?" i smirked higher, and said, "linda says she likes you better as the white stripe of the rainbow, not the whole thing." kyuhyun laughed as near blushed furiously.

This weekend would be awesome. besides my broken arm and no video games.

* * *

**Thank you for not spontaneously combusting after reading this! xD **

**poor matt, but we needed some hurt in here!**

**matt: so you sacrifice me? *ya jerk...***

**me: i had to! we needed a touchy feely moment between you and mello!:D**

**kyuhyun: when i get that with matt? D:**

**me: uhhhh... shhhhhyeahhhhhhh. bye!:D**

**matt: *****runs away from kyuhyun like frightened fangirl***

**kyuhyun: D':**

**mello: bitch better stay off my man!**

**me: oh, guys! xD 3**


	7. Maybe its the colors

**Thought id add the point of kyuhyun in here, since we dont know about her much. kind of feely in this chapter since kyuhyuns real personality is well...dark.**

**please read and review(:**

The streets soon grew darker, the sky changing from a brilliant blue, to a hazy pink, to rebelious purple, to deathly black. my hair swaying behind me as i gazed up at matt, dreaming about how his hair always fell in the right place. how the moonbeams seemed to hold his skin tone so perfectly. how his green eyes were just at the shade between angelic, and stormy sea. how his body rhythem swayed with a perfect match to my heartbeat. but mostly i thought about how he didnt like me. was it my accent? how i couldnt get out my feelings in english? was it my face? _maybe its the colors. youre like a walking rainbow!_ the voice in my head said, making me wince. i looked down at my clothing, how they were bright and vibrant, completely outcasting from my crushes attire. i grabbed my hair and my eyes slowly slid from strand to strand, the colors bringing small tears to my eyes.

_Was this why he didnt love me? my colors?_

i swallowed, my throat catching a huge lump in the middle. it started to hurt, and my eyes began to burn. near and matt held a conversation about the days ahead of them, when i quickly strode up to them and grabbed nears hand. his eyes were emotionless, but i could tell he was slighlty worried. its a family sense!

"Near, i need talk to you." i said, scolding my bad grammer inside my mind. he nodded and matt went to his cell, typing in numbers and after a few seconds, saying, "Mels?" into the reciever. i breathed abit, the lump moving with my vocal chords.

"What is it, kyuhyun?" he asked, fiddling with the straps on his pants. i lifted his face up with my hand to show him it was serious. his forhead crinkled and i sighed.

"Do you want hair back?" he seemed confused until his eyes opened wider and his mouth made that, "Oh." shape. we nodded in unision and i said,"i have color stripper. can take color out, easy." he smiled abit and thanked me, clasping my hand in his own and began to walk with me again. my skin went hot as i heard a small, "I love you too mello." and the phone go _bleep!_ signaling the end of the call. the lump grew bigger, as did the water in my eyes. remembering my false eye colors, i took the contact case from my green apple purse and carefully removed each contact, placing them inside the liquid and cealing the caps. my eyes stung more, and i realized this gave me the excuse for a few tears to glide down, which i let them.

my face grew hot and wet and near looked at me, carefully wiping away the tears and saying, " what is it, kyuhyun?" i smiled and said, "nothing nothing. contacts." i pointed to my eyes, but he knew better. that was his job at wammys. knowing better than other kids. i sighed again as matt walked in pace with us and we headed back home. it was quiet the whole way, until we walked up to the porch and i unlocked the door with my house key. "mom! we home!" i called, as she walked out from the kitchen."Hey! whered you guys go? i was so worried-" she stopped when she seen matt, and i could tell she thought he was attractive, as well. "Hi, im Mail Jeevas, but everyone calls me Matt. im from wammys." he shook her hand with his right one and she blushed. "Well its a pleasure, and you are from wammys also? thats so great. so thats whose suitcases those are in the guest room." near came crawling in, sitting on the ground at my feet. moms eyes widened in shock from his garb. "Kyuhyun! what is he wearing!" she yelled again. i groaned and flopped on the couch.

"I changing him back tonight!" i said, picking up his puzzle box and looking at the picture of the symbol pi. i scoffed, thinking about how near was the second cutest nerd on the planet. matt being first. speaking of matt, i looked up just in time for mom to notice the brace on his wrist. her eyes got even bigger as she landed on it.

"What happened to you?" she babied. i rolled my eyes. "got in abit of an accident." he chuckled sheepishly as he fingered the brace. i sighed silently and smiled abit, knowing it was my fault he fell on his wrist. hes too much of a gentleman. "well, i hate to do this, but time for bed!" mom said, shaking his hand again. "welcome to our home." we walked into my room and closed the door. matt slapped his head, opening the door and walking into the guest room, after giving me and near goodnight hugs."night." i said and smiled at his. his teeth flashed as he replied, "night skittles." i cocked my head, but remembered the american slogan for it. "Taste the Rainbow!" i chuckled and closed the door, to find a sleeping near. i thought about waking him up so he could get turned back, but decided against it. he had a long day. i pulled the blankets to his neck, and a smile plastered on his face. i walked into my bathroom and looked into the mirror.

_Maybe its the colors._ a few more tears fell as i looked under my sink to see the many bright colored hair dyes. i reched in and grabbed my color stripper, a pair of scissors, and my desired color. with a few more silent sobs, i began my makeover.

* * *

**Not that long, i know. kyuhyuns a type of girl that changes for affection. itll explain why shes like this through the stroy(:**

** read and review!:D**


	8. Road Camelot

**Please, forgive this chapter. it is really quite sad. the song kyuhyun is singing is Road Camelot, roads song. it fits perfectly in some horrible way.**

I awoke to a suprising sight. kyuhyun with honey hair, singing happily, drawing a picture on the floor. i smiled and crawled out of bed next to her. but my happiness soon left when i seen what she was drawing. a horrifying picture of a hanging girl, blood everywhere, her legs thin and swaying, her eyes popping out, her neck broken and her mouth foaming something whitish and disgusting. my stomache flipped and i caught a sharp breath. she looked down at it like it was a fucking masterpiece!

and it was. because it was so life like, i might as well have just gone out and looked at a lynched girl. shadows of happy people dancing around her and its life like presence wasnt what made it make me want to throw up, it was her expression.

she was smiling.

sick and twisted and foam stained. i leaped up and ran into the bathroom, letting my stomache empty slight acid into the toilet bowl. green slimy stuff came from my mouth and into the water. it tasted like car fuel, and smelled like mint. i heaved again until my stomache felt dry and cramped. i walked back into the room to see kyuhyun was standing on a chair, holding onto a looped rope that hand from the ceiling. she began to place her head into the loop, but i stopped her, grabbing a pair of scissors from her nightstand and snipping the thick rope in half. she sang as she sagged to the floor and cried, each word becoming lost in the tears. soon, i was standing at the door frame, picking up the picture and closing the door. as i walked down the hall, i heard a scream of failure. i looked at the picture closely and my eyes widened. the girl that made me throw up wasnt just some random girl she decided to draw.

it was a suicide picture. the girl had honey hair, hazel almond eyes and wore a plain white shirt and baggy pants, just like kyuhyun had this morning.

i wanted to tear the picture.

What happened?

* * *

**Read and Review! 3**


	9. Her song holds secrets

**The last chapter is where the story starts to take a dark path in the lives of the teens so please bear with me(: read and review!

* * *

**

"Sennen ko ha sagashiteru

daijina hearto sagashiteru

anata ha atari tashikameyo

Sennen ko ha sagashiteru

daijina hearto sagashiteru

watashi wa hazure

tsuni watare

daijina hearto sagashiteru."

Her voice filled the house and for some reason, i thanked god that nears aunt wasnt here to listen. kyuhyuns voice was disturbed. sickly sweet and high with a hint of evil. an evil i hadnt heard in a long time. i had found near lying on the ground next to the picture. the picture that made me want to hurl everything i had eaten for the past few days, which i did. near had just layed there when i went into kyuhyuns room, screaming and crying, begging the girl to stop. i even slapped her out of anger, but she continued to sing, her voice not changing.

when looking around her room, i had seen the scissors and rope tearings next to the bed. the rope knotted into a lynch. the middle had been snipped into jaggedly, out of desperate anger. i guessed from near. i walked back into the living room where the boy resigned.

"Near. what happened? Near?" i shook his shoulders roughly, trying to snap him out of it. his eyes remained wide and blank. his mouth mumbling something.

"What is it? near, what is it?" i shouted. he looked up at me and with a weak voice whispered, "Daijina hearto sagashiteru." he was singing with her. that damn song. he was mumbling the song over and over until his voice grew stronger. what was happening? i begged for him to stop, but every time his voice grew strong, my heart would quicken and i would get even angrier. angry enough to slap him square across the face with my brace. i thought i heard his neck snap, but it simply popped and he jerked his head back to normal. he continued to mumble until i let him drop back on the floor, his jaw now puffy and bruising. had this whole house gone insane? i grabbed a fistful of my own hair, trying to make sense of this. maybe they needed some public.

i grabbed near, throwing him over my shoulder. quickly side stepping into kyuhyuns room, i grabbed her and we headed akwardly out the door. the streets werent as busy, everyone at work or weekend school. a few cars and civilians walking around for some early morning shopping before things got way busy. near seemed better when i set him down and let him walk on his own. his face had abit more color and he had stopped singing. his eyes just blank and starry. but kyuhyun still sang loudly her face a complete puzzle. people stared as we passed by, some even gasping and walking away quickly, giving backwards glances.

when near seemed up for talking, i asked him what she was singing. before he could answer, kyuhyun went silent. i looked down at her and with a disturbed smile, she simply pointed to an old looking shoppe labeled, "Paranormal Investigators. You have questions, We have answers." we walked hurridly past traffic and into the little shoppe. the inside held veils, drape and wall paints in dep shades of marroon and black. beads and smoke from cherry scented inscents clung to everything in the empty lobby. kyuhyun began to sing again and suddenly a door slammed and a strange lady appeared before us.

her hair was long and black, long strands falling over pale blue eyes. her skin was smooth but earthly, giving off a pale vibe. her clothes were that of a gypsies. long skirt, beads, tank top and no shoes. she began to sing with kyuhyun, until she stopped and looked back at me. her face twisted into a smilish frown.

"How may i help you?" her voice was sweet and high too, and she spoke perfect english. i was abit suprised, but i kept my cool. i breathed deep and replied. "What song is she singing? why is she singing it?" the lady smiled, bringing us to a small table in the back of the store. it was surrounded by drapes and burning black and purple candles. near sat on the ground, playing with a straw doll, while the woman,kyuhyun and i sat at the table. kyuhyun sang softer, giving the room that "we can talk now" feeling.

"The girl sings the song of misfortune. in the old country, when a girl was hurt, physically or emotionally, that was the song they were to sing. different words were added to help friends, family, or law find out there exact injury. in this case, she sings the song, of a stolen heart, an abused mind, and..." the woman stopped to hear kyuhyun finish the song for the thirtieth time before starting up again, "a raped body." my eyes went wide,and the sound of a dropped doll on a dusty floor filled the air. kyuhyun kept singing, but bher hands began to draw on the table, creating an invisible image only she could see. the woman simply smiled again and grabbed a pieceof parchment paper and a charcoal wedge and placed them infront of her. kyuhyun began to draw, a few lines hear and there, until i could see two perfect human eyes, hair, mouth, nose, a whole face. the face was of a young boy, his mouth holding a sweet smile, but his eyes, they held pure hatred. hatred for the artist who placed him on paper.

she wrote the word heart under the finished picture and the woman handed it to near. i heard the paper tear and i looked down at him.

"Kyoto. first love. the heart stealer. broke up with her after hooking up with her old best friend." i nodded. the woman placed another paper infront of her. another mans face. handsome, also young. she wrote mind under it.

"Titsodo. math teacher. told kyuhyun she was an idiot who shouldnt try. he was fired and removed from school. but they couldnt remove the year of mental abuse she faced." another torn and crumpled paper lay next to nears feet. he hated them and i couldnt just see it, but feel it. his body gave off an energy i never felt before. kyuhyun began to draw again. another man, but this time older. mustache, dark hair, light lust filled eyes and a pedophile smile. i handed this picture to near and when he seen it, his eyes went wider, his breath uneasy, and he looked up to kyuhyun with tear-filled eyes and whispered, "He did?" kyuhyun took it back and placed at the bottom of the paper,

"Dad."


	10. Remember

**Thanks to everyone whos been reading and SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D**

**for supporting my story! i love every review you give me(: read and review!:D**

My breath quickened at the sight of kyuhyun nodding to me, matt dumbstruck by the words at the bottom of the drawing, the woman singing along with my cousin. each high note in my head sounding like a scream. i stood up, letting the doll i was once playing with fall to my feet. _no. he didnt. not to kyuhyun. he couldnt have. he loved her, goddammit! _my anger bubbled, but not at my uncle. at kyuhyun. it seemed irrational, but my mind wouldnt let me believe it. my uncle was a good man. he died a good man. i wouldnt let her dishonor him with some idiot lie. just because she was dumb and lonely didnt mean she could blame him.

"Stop." i said, the woman and kyuhyun kept singing, matt still looking dazed and lost. i clenched my fists, my jaw tightening and my thin pale blue veins popping out from delicate skin.

"STOP IT!" my voice boomed through the room. the woman stopped, looking at me in sudden shock and horror. kyuhyun whimpered the lyrics to herself now, bring her knees up to her chest, tears wetting her thighs. i grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at me.

"You will stop these idiot lies! you are lying! he didnt touch you!" her face bent and twisted with every hurt and angry emotion possible. she tried to push me away, but i slapped her. she fell off her chair, and the woman stood, knocking down her own chair and tried to stop me, but i pushed her down next to kyuhyun. she quickly scrambled up and tried to wake up matt frm his stare. i stood over kyuhyun, blocking every puch and kick she tried to hit with me with. i retaliated with a few blows to her face and forcing her to stand. every time shed try to look away, id forceher to look in my eyes. my heart told me she wasnt lying, but my mind and fists wouldnt let it speak.

before i could get a final knock out punch to her, a gloved hand grabbed my wrist and threw me over its strong, striped shoulders. a deep voice thanked the woman and apologized for the violence, and took me away, reaching outside and letting my mind shut down.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and suddenly im laying down on a large bed and im rocking up and down. i hear screaming, and feel the pain between my legs, but when i look up, no one is there. im all alone. i feel strong hot and sweaty hands on my shoulder and mouth, blocking the screams i hear above me. i feel the panic in my eyes and i hear the grunts coming from the invisible person as they whisper to me, "Im the only one who will love you this way. who do we tell and what do you say to me?" i feel the pressure release on my mouth and hear a little girls voice say, "i tell no one, and i love you daddy." the pressure goes back and my eyes begin to sting as fresh hot tears roll down my cheeks. i dont want to be here, and i feel the pain between my legs lessen, the bed stops rocking, and a door slams shut. i know im truely alone now, and i curl up inside myself.

Now i sat in a classroom, teenagers looking at me, snickering as the teacher yells down my throat, "You stupid cow! how could that possibly be the answer? youre good for nothing, arent you? no wonder your dad is dead, he couldnt stand you any more. your stupid, get out of my classroom!" bursts of laghter from everyone, even my friends filled my ears and more tears filled my eyes as he pulled me from my desk by my hair and threw me out the door. i layed on the cement floor in the cold hallway and stared at the healed slashes in my arms, praying i had just ended my life last night when i was supposed to.

now i stood at a different door, the art room door, watching my boyfriend for two years and best friend of three makeout by my art work, a picture of a broken heart, the colors dark and beautiful. they accidently tore it down from the wall and simly laughed, their mouths covered in eachothers spit and warmth. i stepped inside and when they finally noticed my presence, they stopped quickly, my friend stepping forward, saying it wasnt what it looked like. my boyfriend walking up to me, wiping the tears from my eyes and saying i had it all wrong. but when i shook my head no, when i said she was a whore and asked why he did it, he simply said, she gave more than i ever did, and they walked hand in hand out the door, pushing past my shoulder. i stood there, tears like acid, picking up my fallen painting and hugging it to my chest, the bright green outerpaint smearing against dark clothes.

The memories, the pain _the "lies"_ floated back to surface, after years of trying to block them, trying to wear brighter happier clothes to push down torn feelings. filling my mind with art and pop music to hide my dark past. but now, as i walked down the street with matt and near, my face puffy and bruised, my eyes filled with acid, and my secrets out, i couldnt hold them inside. not anymore. my mind filled with my old lullabies, with dark paints and disturbed pictures. it filled with long nights of crying and long days of hiding from the world in the art room, trying as hard as i can to stab the air with scalpels, hoping they both feel the blade cut into them, and they would fal over dead. all of them, until a teacher walks in and askes what im doind, to which i simply reply with, i almost tripped.

_"You will stop these idiot lies! you are lying! he didnt touch you!"_ nears voice screamed at me. i placed my hands on my ears to block him out, to block everyone out but it didnt work. he touched me._ he fucking touched me! why cant you believe it? because he loved you better than me? he didnt go inside you, because i was more worhtless and pathetic and trash than you? because you were the one he like better. _my face burned, growing warmer and warmer with each thought. each memory. my mind filled with ice and suddenly i was cold all over. i began to shiver, and when we walked back into the warm house, and my mom seen my face, my mind grew even colder, my limbs grew weaker, and the last thing i heard was from near, "She was attacked on the street. chances are, she wont remember..."

* * *

**Take care!:D this chapter showed that when near is givin this kind of information, he can lose it too, were all human! please and thank yhu, read and review? i apologize for the dark turn of events!:D**


	11. silver lining

**Sorry i havent written anything in a while, my computer has a freakin virus! . grrrrr i hate technology when it has no use for me! anyway, heres mellos point of view!:D**

* * *

"Hes gunna call. hes gunna call. hes gunna fucking call!" i screamed at my cell phone, waiting impatiently for it to ring or buzz or jump, do something, anything to tell me its him. i tapped a leather clad foot and fiddled with my rosary, slightly ripping the thread holding the beads together. i picked up my cell and punched in his number, only to get that busy signal again._ damn. _i stepped out of the hallway in wammys and the sound of my phone buzzing made my heart stop from sudden excitement. i looked at the screen to see it indeed was him. i smiled widely and pressed a finger to the screen.

"Hey! the more you ignore, the longer you wont get any out of me when you return!" i said harshly into the phone. i heard labored breathing and my mood went from playful to worried.

"Matt? matt. matt! whats going on? matt!" the breathing cut off and i heard nears grunting voice say, "Shes heavy!" in a small whine. i rolled my eyes. she wasnt heavy, he was just weak. wait. whos heavy?

"Matt!" i heard the reciever scramble and suddenly matts voice filled my ears.

"Hey, mello! whats up?" he was forcing happiness. i rolled my eyes.

"Did near kill a hooker or something?" i asked plainly, reaching into my pocket for a hersheys kiss. i unwrapped the sweet chocolate quickly and popped it, half melting, into my mouth.

"What? no! his cousin like...its a long story." it had to do with near, ughhhh.

"Ill pass on this one." i said, licking chocolate from my thumb. nears problems were the last thing i wanted to hear. i descended down the hallway until i reached mine and matts room. i placed the key in the locked, twisting and pulling the key out while opening the door, throwing my bag on matts bed and jumping into mine.i was exhausted.

"So how is my favorite trouble maker?" he asked teasingly. i smiled feintly, eyes drooping.

"Getting into more trouble while youre gone." we laughed in unision. storming out of class and yelling at new kids alot more, but still the same. sorta lol. i missed matt more than anything, but even he couldnt keep me awake.

"Hey, im gunna take a nap. ill call you later?" he couldnt even finish his 'sure' before i hung up the phone. i snuggled under red bed comforters and falling into a deep sleep. but realizing, he might not answer. dammit!

* * *

I watched as near placed kyuhyun on her bed, practically throwing her head against the headboard. i rolled my eyes and watched her carefully. the bruises under her eyes were already dark, and the ring around her neck from the rope had swollen to a deep shade of red. i kicked the ripped up lynch under bed and tossed the scissors out of the window. near soon walked out to sleep in the living room, but i stayed and watched her. she seemed so innocent despite her beaten up face and neck. i walked around her room until my foot connected with something thick under her bed. i leaned down and picked it up to see it was a book. a scrap book.

it said 'do not look' in bold scratchy black letters, but i ignored of course and seen it was a picture book. her drawings. the first few were sweet. pictures of smiling people. but the farther i went into it, the more horrid and gruesome each person became. happy faces turned to frowns. thin pale arms became stransparent and covered in slashes. eyes cried tears and tears turned to blood. clothes became tattered and withered. hair went from shiny and long, to brittled and blood matted. the final picture was of a gil laying in bed. arms folded, face peaceful. it held no blood, no tears no fear. she just lay peaceful. i smiled abit, until i flipped the page and seen the same girl same position, same everything. but under the bed, held eyes.

you wouldnt think this scary, but the eyes. they stared. they stared straight into my soul. they held no red, no blood, no anything. just eyes. it was like knowing you were going to die, but going anyways. i closed the book and placed it back under her bed. chills of every sort covering my skin. i rubbed the back of my neck and ran shaky fingers through my red hair. her pictures were amazing, but scary. i sighed and began towards the door, to go get some sleep. tomorrow, we tell her mom hat happened. everything thats going on with her. even if she knows. i told near id tell her to start, the mom seemed to like me. it might be easier, somehow. i closed the door behind me and flopped down onto the bed, looking out the window to the big pale moon just behind a broken tree. i stared at it, emotionless for awhile before finally hitting the sack. my eyes fluttered and i drifted to sleep.

maybe thats why i didnt hear the scream.

* * *

**So sorry i havent been on in awhile my laptop barely got fixed a few days ago, and i had orgotten my password:P i got a new one!:D so please read and review!**


	12. screamer

**Did ya like mellos point of view?:D sorreh im eager lol i just love writing on here again:P stupid viruses! Dx anywho...enjoy!(:**

* * *

The fresh sound of a soul-splitting scream seemed to taint the early morning cold air as i whipped up from my position in bed. my eyes still droopy, i quickly scrambled out of bed as another scream rang in sensitive ears. i shoved my palms into my earlobes until it hung in the air and i pulled up my jeans. still shirtless, i ran into the hallway and into kyuhyuns room. i seen a pink haired albino and a frizzy haired woman holding a insane looking teenager. i grasped the scene with now clear eyes. they werent holding her, but holding her _down._ i looked, bewildered. near, shirtless too, held own her wrists to the carpet floor while eleanor held her ankles and tried to calm her down. she wasnt screaming now, just grunting loudly and struggling to break from their hold.

i approached the team slowly, making my way to a crawling position until i was face to face with her. her honey eyes were open wide and searching through the air like blades. her chest heaved up and down from heavy breathing and her wrists began to chuaffe from where near held her down. i grabbed her face and she looked at me. but not the way she looks normally, but like in the picture. like the eyes under the bed. she didnt look at me, but in me. i wanted to look away, but i coulnt. i wouldnt. she blinked after a few minutes and finally said, "Matt?" i breathed and hugged her, near releasing her tender wrists. the tension that had been here since i got here had been lifted from the air, like a fresh early ocean breeze. "Mom? near?" she looked around over my shoulder and nears body seemed to slump against my other side."Thank you." he whispered lightly into my ear and i simply nodded. i released her and watched as her and near shared their embrace, along with eleanor. this was the day we were leaving, and we were leaving knowing shed be okay. i couldnt have wished for anything else but that right now.

the rest of the day seemed to go by smoothly. near and i explained all that happened to kyuhyun, from her cheating boyfriend and old best friend, to her abusive teacher, to the hardest one. her rapist father. when we told her this, she seemed to flinch and shy from the details we gave, but soon her and kyuhyun just sat in the living room, hugging and crying, their bond growing stronger. i sighed as we packed and gentle sobs came from the front room. near touched his hair, it had faded light pink, almost his old natural color, but it would take a good month before it was pale white again. he looked strange when he had put on his old white pajamas. his hair not quite blending, but starking. i chuckled and glanced at kyuhyun who smiled back at me. i gave her a thumbs up. she smiled again.

"So will you two be back next year?" eleanor asked me and near before we headed out the door. we looked at eachother and nodded relunctantly. kyuhyun waited outside and hugged us both, promising not to be as much trouble. "Hiding it wasnt what made me snap. revealing it was." my eyes began to pound, the threat of tears began to form but i fought em back. not today sensitive side! she seemed still shaky from crying and i hugged her again and gave her my cell number. "Call when you need to talk. ill always answer." her eyes crinkled at my offer and she nodded her head excitedly. "Oh, and get those colors back. i can barely recognize you without a rainbow on your scalp." i chuckled. she nodded again and kissed my cheek. i touched it gingerly and smiled. she giggled nervously and scampered back inside without first trampoling near with hugs and goodbye kisses. he whispered his own words of encouragement to his cousin and we climbed into the cab. i rolled down the streaky mirror and waved the last goodbye. kyuhyun held something large in her hand, a poster board. i looked and seen it was a painting. it stared at top as a large broken twisted tree, until i seen there was a man praying under it, a broken lynch tied around his throat, the other half of the rope still swinging on a branch. the man wore stripes, goggles and red hair. my mouth dropped from the words at the finally made sense.

" But does anyone notice, theres a corpse in this bed?"

* * *

** If you dont get the ending, think back on her drawings. try to click it. if you cant, then heres what its supposed to mean:**

**The picture of the girl in her bed, just laying there, no blood, but eyes under her bed? well the girl who was lying in the bed, was the same girl in her scrap drawing book. of the pictures of at first a happy girl, but more gruesome and bloody as the book went on? well the girl was cleaned up and put on a bed, and her eyes were placed under the bed as her guardian from evil spirits. aka from the people who betrayed or abused her in life. shes telling matt what that book meant to her and that the girl in the bed was her. but instead of killig herself, she was saved by matt, her "Angel" hence the fact he was praying by a broken tree. well this is the end so...**

**FIN. **


End file.
